I'll be there for you
by Aliciaa18
Summary: Les joies et les peines de six amis vivant en colocation à New-York. Bamon/Stelena/Carenzo. Disclaimer : je ne possède ni The Vampire Diaries ni Friends malheureusement :-)
1. Celui qui avait failli se marier

_Salut à toutes et à tous et bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fiction :-) cela faisait un moment que j'avais envie de l'écrire car je suis une très grande fan de la série Friends :-) Comme vous le constaterez, chaque personnage de Friends aura son équivalent dans TVD. Je m'inspirerai de scènes et de répliques de la série mais j'inventerai aussi certaines choses sinon ce sera trop prévisible pour ceux qui connaissent tous les épisodes :-) Bonne lecture et dites-moi si ça vaut la peine de continuer cette fiction :-) Merci d'avance :-)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Damon : Chandler**

**Bonnie : Monica**

**Elena : Rachel**

**Stefan : Ross**

**Caroline : Phoebe**

**Enzo : Joey**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Un après midi ordinaire au Central Perk..._

— Je t'assure qu'elle était en train de me regarder, dit Damon avec conviction.

Les quatre autres soupirèrent.

— Si tu le dis, mon vieux, répondit Enzo en levant les mains en signe de défaite.

— J'aurais pu avoir son numéro, si je l'avais voulu, s'entêta son ami. Mais je ne me suis pas encore tout à fait remis d'Andie.

— S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas te remettre avec elle ! s'exclama Enzo. Son rire me rendait dingue !

— Ne sois pas méchant, le réprimanda Bonnie. Andie est une fille très sympathique.

— Je croyais t'avoir entendu comparer son rire à, je cite : « un phoque asthmatique en plein fou rire », intervint Stefan.

Bonnie jeta un regard meurtrier en direction de son frère. Heureusement, Caroline mit fin à la conversation en prenant la parole.

— Bonjour à tous, dit la blonde après s'être installée face au micro, sa guitare sous le bras. Je vais vous interpréter une chanson qui me tient particulièrement à coeur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos des phoques ? demanda Damon comme Caroline commençait à chanter.

— Chut ! répondirent les autres en même temps.

— Toute la pluie tombe sur moi..., chanta Caroline tout en jouant de la guitare. Et j'envoie des la la la la... Je ne connais pas bien les paroles...

Damon la regarda fixement.

— Arrête de te moquer des autres, Damon. Je voudrais bien t'y voir, dit Bonnie.

L'arrivée d'une jeune femme en robe de mariée l'empêcha de répondre.

— Bonnie ? Bonnie Bennett ?! s'exclama brusquement l'inconnue en se dirigeant vers le petit groupe.

— Elena ? répondit-elle sur le même ton. Oh mon dieu, c'est bien toi ! s'écria-t-elle en serrant son amie contre elle.

La pluie avait complètement ruiné la coiffure d'Elena, sa robe était mouillée et son voile pendait lamentablement.

— Les gars, je vous présente Elena, dit Bonnie avec enthousiasme. Elena, voici Damon, Enzo, Caroline et tu te souviens de Stefan, pas vrai ?

Elle acquiesça.

— Que t'est-il arrivé ? lui demanda soudain Bonnie avec intérêt en regardant sa tenue étrange.

— C'est... c'est Matt, expliqua Elena en sanglotant.

Enzo lui tendit un mouchoir.

— Nous étions sur le point de nous marier, ajouta-t-elle avant de se moucher bruyamment.

— Sans blague, dit Damon. Je croyais que les robes de mariées étaient la nouvelle tendance printemps-été. Aie ! cria-t-il comme Bonnie lui donna un coup de coude.

— Je me suis rendue compte qu'il me trompait avec April, ma demoiselle d'honneur.

— Oh, répondit son amie, qui ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire, gémit Elena. Mes parents vont me tuer, ils ont dépensé une fortune pour ce mariage !

— Comment va le docteur Gilbert ? demanda Stefan, désireux de se mêler à la conversation.

Personne ne le savait à part sa soeur Bonnie, mais Elena avait été son grand amour de jeunesse. Il n'avait jamais osé se déclarer.

— Il ira moins bien quand il saura que le mariage est annulé, répondit Elena avec un soupir.

— Comment ça ? s'étonna Bonnie. Tes parents ne savent pas que le mariage est annulé ?

— Ils sont encore à l'église, dit Elena d'une petite voix. J'ai prétendu devoir me rendre aux toilettes et je me suis sauvée par la fenêtre.

— Dis Bonnie, elle ne serait pas un peu bizarre, ta copine ? lui demanda Enzo à voix basse en mimant d'une main la folie.

— Bon, je crois que je vais me sauver, déclara Stefan en me levant.

Il regarda Elena.

— Le travail n'attend pas, ajouta-t-il, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui demande ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Je suis docteur, ajouta-t-il comme elle ne disait rien.

— Tu as un doctorat, nuance, répondit sa soeur. Stefan travaille dans un musée, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Elena.

— Je suis paléontologue, Bonnie ! rectifia Stefan avec mauvaise humeur.

— Dépêche-toi d'y aller avant qu'un diplodocus et un iguanodon ne commencent à se battre, rigola Damon.

Caroline s'esclaffa.

— Pour ta gouverne, répondit Stefan en saisissant sa mallette, le diplodocus est un dinosaure du Jurassique, tandis que le...

— C'est bon, on a compris. Tu vas vraiment être en retard, Stefan.

Bonnie voulait à tout prix éviter que les garçons se disputent devant Elena, cela ferait mauvaise impression.

— Que vas-tu faire, à présent ? demanda Bonnie à Elena lorsque Stefan fut parti.

— Je... je n'en sais rien, pleurnicha-t-elle.

— Est-ce que tu as un travail ?

— Quoi ? Bonnie, enfin tu me connais !

— Oh que oui, murmura son amie.

— Matt et moi, c'était le mariage parfait : il apportait l'argent, j'apportais ma beauté.

Les quatre autres se regardèrent.

— Je n'ai plus qu'à retourner chez moi et à subir le sermon de mon père, se résigna-t-elle. « _Tu es aussi incapable que tes soeurs, Elena. Tu n'arriveras jamais à rien dans la vie_ ! » s'écria-t-elle en imitant la voix de Grayson Gilbert.

— Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi, dit Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as vingt-cinq ans, Elena. Il est temps de prendre ta vie en main !

— Mais... comment ?

— En travaillant.

— Tu sais, ce truc que les gens normaux font, en général de 8 heures à 17 heures, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Damon.

Elena regarda l'horloge.

— C'est bizarre, il est quatorze heures et vous êtes tous en train de boire tranquillement votre café un vendredi, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

— Elle marque un point, dit Enzo. Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas d'horaire précis. Je suis acteur.

— Vraiment ?

— Tu as déjà vu cette pub avec le mec qui ne sait pas boire du lait sans s'en renverser partout ? demanda Damon.

— Euh... oui, répondit Elena.

L'air fier, Enzo se désigna lui-même des deux pouces.

— Je vois, murmura la jeune femme. Enfin bref, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Bonnie, tu as mille fois raison. Je vais prendre ma vie en main.

— Excellente décision !

— Je vais me trouver un travail.

— Super !

— Et je vais emménager chez toi !

Bonnie ne répondit pas tout de suite.

— Excuse-moi ? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes. Je n'ai pas très bien compris.

— Elle a dit qu'elle allait emménager chez toi ! répéta Caroline d'une voix forte. Toi qui es si maniaque, tu devrais te laver les oreilles plus souvent, Bonnie.

— Elena, écoute... je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu ne peux pas venir vivre avec moi.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— L'appartement n'est pas assez grand pour deux personnes.

— Dis plutôt que tu as peur qu'elle ne respecte pas tes petites manies, intervint Damon.

— Quelles petites manies ? demanda Elena.

— Par exemple, Bonnie range ses serviettes de bain selon certaines catégories. Il y en a onze, dit Damon avec une grimace d'horreur.

— Je ne suis pas maniaque, dit Bonnie, un peu contrariée.

— Bien sur que si, répondirent en même temps Damon et Caroline.

— Une fois, elle a refusé que je rentre dans son appartement avec mon sandwich, confirma Enzo.

Bonnie lui lança un regard assassin.

— Tu l'avais trouvé dans une poubelle ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— C'est faux ! Je l'avais trouvé par terre, près d'une poubelle.

Elena eut l'air dégouté.

— S'il te plait, Bonnie, dit-elle en revenant au sujet de départ. Je ne sais vraiment pas à qui d'autre m'adresser. Tu es ma seule amie.

— Si je suis réellement ton amie... pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas invitée à ton mariage ?

— Ce n'était pas ton genre d'assister à un tel mariage, expliqua Elena, embarrassée. C'était un mariage réellement tape à l'oeil, et toutes les filles que j'avais invitées étaient uniquement venues afin de critiquer ma robe, de vérifier si je n'avais pas grossi, de manger gratuitement et de jacasser à propos de Matt et April.

Bonnie semblait hésitante.

— S'il te plait, dit Elena.

— Bon, d'accord, finit-elle par céder. Mais ce n'est que temporaire.

— Merci, je t'adore ! s'exclama son amie en la serrant contre elle.

Enzo lança un regard séducteur à Elena.

— Tu sais, je peux toujours t'héberger, si tu réalises que tu ne t'entends pas avec Bonnie. J'ai un énorme... appartement.

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel.

— Non, merci, je ne suis pas intéressée, répondit Elena en s'essuyant les yeux car son mascara avait coulé à cause de ses larmes.

— C'est parce que je ne t'ai pas encore sorti le grand jeu, répliqua-t-il.

— Quel grand jeu ?

Il la fixa intensément.

— ça va, vous ? demanda-t-il à Elena avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

— Euh oui, ça va, répondit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

— Hé zut ! s'exclama Enzo en se levant brusquement pour aller jusqu'au bar chercher un muffin.

— Ne fais pas attention à lui, dit Bonnie à Elena. Est-ce que tu veux venir visiter l'appartement ?

— C'est d'accord... colocataire ! répondit-elle avec un sourire.

— C'est parti, colocataire, dit à son tour Bonnie en se forçant à prendre un air enthousiaste.


	2. Celui qui ne savait pas rompre

_Je vous poste déjà le deuxième chapitre pour que vous puissiez vous faire un avis :-) Merci TheJPoison et teambonbon972 pour ce premier commentaire :-)_

Rappel personnages :

**Damon : Chandler**

**Bonnie : Monica**

**Elena : Rachel**

**Stefan : Ross**

**Caroline : Phoebe**

**Enzo : Joey**

**Guest : Andie : Janice**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basé sur l'épisode 5 de la première saison de Friends

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

— ça va, Damon ? Tu en fais une tête ! s'exclama Caroline en s'asseyant à côté de lui dans leur café habituel.

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage.

— Rien, c'est juste que... Cela fait à peine une semaine que je me suis remis avec Andie et je ne la supporte déjà plus !

— Je te comprends, je ne la supporte pas non plus, répondit son amie avec un soupir. Elle rit tellement fort.

— Je sais, son rire me rend dingue ! s'exclama-t-il. Parfois, j'ai même l'impression de l'entendre, la nuit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Il mit un sucre dans son café et tourna plusieurs fois la cuillère dans la tasse.

— Rompre... Oui, je devrais rompre avec elle, mais à chaque fois c'est pareil : elle pique une crise et ça dure des heures.

— Si tu veux, on le fait ensemble, proposa-t-elle.

Damon fronça les sourcils.

— Heu... merci, Caroline, mais je ne pense pas que ta présence change quoi que ce soit à la réaction d'Andie.

— Mais non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Si tu veux, on fait ça en même temps : tu romps avec Andie et je romps avec Roger.

— Tiens, tu veux rompre avec Roger ? Pourquoi ?

— Oh tu sais, j'ai appris qu'il était gémeau, et comme j'ai une soeur jumelle... ça ne peut pas coller entre nous, tu vois.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, habitué au comportement fantaisiste de son amie.

— Bon, c'est d'accord, finit-il par dire après quelques secondes de réflexion.

— Génial. J'envoie un message à Roger pour qu'il me rejoigne ici, fais pareil avec Andie.

— Puisqu'il le faut..., murmura Damon en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche et en commençant à taper sur les touches.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

— Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre, soupira Elena, seule avec Stefan dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait depuis quelques temps avec Bonnie. Tout est sale.

— Si tu veux, je t'accompagne à la laverie, proposa Stefan, saisissant l'occasion de passer du temps avec elle. Je devais justement y aller.

— Il n'y en a pas, dans ton immeuble ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

— Euh...si, bafouilla-t-il. Mais il y a des... rats, inventa-t-il en se traitant mentalement d'idiot.

— Oh... d'accord. On se rejoint en bas dans une heure ? proposa Elena.

— C'est d'accord, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Il s'empressa de sortir de l'appartement et fit une petite danse de la joie lorsqu'il fut sur le palier.

— Heu... Stefan ? entendit-t-il derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Elena qui avait passé la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Extrêmement gêné, il sourit bêtement.

— Il y avait... un moustique, expliqua-t-il en chassant de la main un insecte imaginaire.

— A cette période de l'année ? s'étonna-t-elle. Enfin, bref, je voulais te demander si tu savais m'échanger un billet contre de la monnaie car je n'ai pas de pièces.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tout, la rassura-t-il.

— D'accord, merci Stefan. A tout à l'heure.

— A tout à l'heure, répéta-t-il, complètement sous le charme.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tandis que Stefan était dans son appartement, on frappa à la porte.

— Salut, vieux, dit Stefan après avoir laissé entrer Enzo.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda son ami, intrigué par le gros sac posé sur le sol.

— J'ai rendez-vous dans une demi-heure avec Elena pour faire la lessive, lui annonça-t-il.

— Bien joué !

— Merci, répondit-il avec un sourire fier.

— Est-ce que tu as pensé à tout ?

Stefan le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

— Enzo, au risque de te surprendre, je sais faire une lessive, répondit-il ironiquement.

Son ami secoua la tête.

— Heureusement que je suis là, rétorqua-t-il en vidant le sac par terre sous les yeux ébahis de Stefan.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria ce dernier.

Enzo ramassa une chaussette et l'avança vers Stefan.

— Tu vas passer l'après-midi avec Elena. Seul. Tu as vraiment envie que la première chose qu'elle découvre sur toi, ce sont des chaussettes avec des motifs de dinosaures et des caleçons sales ?

— Mais... c'est forcément sale, je vais faire une lessive !

— Stefan, oublie la lessive. Tu as un rencard avec Elena, mon vieux ! Il faut qu'elle te voie comme quelqu'un d'élégant et raffiné si tu veux qu'elle soit séduite.

— Tu as raison, réalisa Stefan en prenant le sac vide.

— Mets donc quelques paires de chaussettes propres unies et des caleçons foncés et propres dans le sac, plus une ou deux chemises. Et un pantalon en jean, ajouta-t-il, sur de lui.

— Merci, Enzo, tu me sauves la vie, le remercia-t-il en faisant ce que son ami avait dit. Je crois que cette fois, je suis prêt.

— Et ça, c'est quoi ?

Il désignait une bouteille en plastique d'un doigt accusateur.

— C'est de l'adoucissant, dit Stefan, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi ?

Enzo leva les yeux au ciel.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'Elena va penser en voyant que tu utilises des produits pour peau sensible et à base de fleurs ?

— Heu... que je suis un garçon sensible ? suggéra Stefan avec une grimace.

— Elle va te prendre pour une chochotte ! s'exclama Enzo.

— Très bien, je vais passer au supermarché, céda-t-il. J'espère que tu as raison.

Enzo sourit.

— Stefan, en matières de filles, tu as affaire à un connaisseur, je te rappelle.

Son ami répondit par un sourire et ils quittèrent tous les deux l'appartement de bonne humeur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

— Allez, Bonnie, sois sympa, dit Enzo d'un air suppliant. Je t'assure que Bob est parfait pour toi.

— Non ! répéta la jeune femme, agacée. Je vois clair dans ton jeu, Enzo : tu veux me caser avec le frère d'Angela pour qu'elle te soit reconnaissante et qu'elle se remette avec toi.

— Et alors ? demanda son ami. Même si c'est le cas, l'important, ce n'est pas que tu sortes avec un garçon intelligent, cultivé, mignon, et qui a un vrai métier, lui ? Pas comme moi, qui suis acteur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, dans la vie ?

— Bonnie, essaie de garder un peu de mystère, répondit-il afin de masquer le fait qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

— Je ne suis pas convaincue, s'entêta-t-elle.

— Écoute. Bob est un garçon super. Angela m'a beaucoup parlé de lui et je suis sur que vous formeriez un couple magnifique. Si, par hasard, Angela finit par me pardonner et qu'elle me donne une seconde chance, ce ne sera que du bonus.

Bonnie hésita encore quelques secondes avant d'accepter.

— Très bien, j'accepte de rencontrer ton Bob, déclara-t-elle. Mais si les choses se passent mal, je te donne un coup de pied sous la table et on quitte le restaurant. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu te sens mal.

— Marché conclu, répondit Enzo avec un clin d'oeil.

Tout allait marcher comme sur des roulettes : Bonnie ferait du charme à Bob, pensant que c'était le frère d'Angela, pendant que lui aurait le champ libre avec la jeune femme. Avant même de pouvoir dire ouf, leur couple serait de l'historie ancienne, et Enzo pourrait à nouveau contempler amoureusement Angela et se délecter des petits bruits qu'elle faisait en mangeant.

— Tu avais raison, elle mange vraiment comme un écureuil, murmura discrètement Bonnie à l'oreille d'Enzo le soir-même au restaurant.

Mais son ami ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à admirer la blonde qui grignotait délicatement ses cuisses de poulet.

— Alors, parlez-moi de vous, Bob, dit Bonnie en souriant au charmant jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Où avez-vous grandi, tous les deux ?

— Austin.

— Nashville.

Angela et Bob avaient répondu au même moment.

— Bizarre, dit Bonnie avec un sourire. Parents divorcés, j'imagine ?

— Pardon ? demanda Angela.

— Apportez-nous plus de poulet, dit Enzo au serveur afin de changer de sujet.

— Et que faites-vous dans la vie, Bob ? demanda Bonnie, cherchant à faire la conversation.

— Hé bien, je suis promoteur immobilier, répondit-il avant de s'interrompre car Angela lui glissait un morceau de poulet dans la bouche.

— Comme c'est intéress..., commença Bonnie avant de s'interrompre elle aussi, car Bob venait de lécher le doigt d'Angela.

Elle fit les gros yeux à Enzo qui haussa les épaules.

— Non mais tu as vu ça ? chuchota-t-elle, choquée.

— Oh, Bonnie, ne fais pas ta prude, je suis sure que Stefan et toi vous jouiez à papa-maman quand vous étiez petits.

— Quoi ? ça ne va pas ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse avant de rester bouche bée devant Angela et Bob qui s'embrassaient. Enzo..., dit-elle durement entre ses dents.

— Euh... oui ?

— Ne me dis pas que tu m'as amenée ici afin de briser le couple formé par Bob et Angela ?

— Je ne t'ai pas amenée ici afin de briser le couple formé par Bob et Angela, répéta-t-il sans aucune conviction.

— Non mais c'est pas vrai !

— Bon, écoute, c'est vrai, j'ai menti, admit-il à voix basse. Mais vois le bon côté des choses : Bob est charmant et vous iriez très bien ensemble.

— Il a une copine !

— Sauf si on s'en mêle, répondit-il en haussant les sourcils suggestivement.

Bonnie entendait sa conscience lui souffler que c'était mal, elle ne pouvait pas briser un couple.

— C'est d'accord ! s'exclama-t-elle, avant de trop réfléchir et de changer d'avis.

— Génial, dit Enzo avec un sourire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Bonnie essuyait le pantalon de Bob avec sa serviette, faussement confuse.

— Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle d'un ton d'excuse. Je suis tellement maladroite.

Pendant ce temps-là, Enzo faisait les yeux doux à Angela, qui avait fini par ignorer complètement son petit ami.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

— Andie... Andie, répéta Damon, seul face à son café, d'une voix angoissée. Andie... ça ne peut pas continuer entre nous. Je suis désolé. Andie...

— Oui ? demanda une voix féminine derrière lui, ce qui le fit sursauter.

— Andie, répéta-t-il, tu es là !

Du bar, Caroline lui fit un signe d'encouragement.

— Je suis contente que tu m'aies appelée, j'ai passé une journée horrible, dit Andie en s'installant sur le canapé du Central Perk.

— Tu veux un verre ? Une petite vodka, peut-être ? proposa Damon.

Andie ricana, et Damon grimaça comme si quelqu'un faisait glisser ses ongles sur le tableau noir : ses poils se hérissaient d'ailleurs à chaque fois que la jeune femme riait.

— Non, ce sera un long café au lait, répondit-elle en fouillant dans son sac.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Damon était de retour avec leur commande. Il tendit sa tasse à Andie, tandis qu'il but son expresso d'une seule traite.

— Je vais m'en chercher un autre, tu reprends la même chose ? demanda-t-il, survolté à cause du café qu'il avait bu avant son arrivée.

— Merci, mais je vais d'abord finir celui-ci, répondit-elle en ponctuant sa phrase de ce rire dont elle avait le secret.

— Comme tu veux, répondit Damon en retournant au bar chercher un autre expresso.

— Tiens, c'est pour toi, lui dit Andie en lui tendant un paquet lorsqu'il fut de retour.

— Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Ouvre et tu le sauras.

Avec réticence, Damon ouvrit le paquet : à l'intérieur se trouvait une paire de chaussettes.

— Je les ai faites broder spécialement pour nous, avec un D et un A comme Damon et Andie, rigola-t-elle, tandis que Damon se crispa.

Il but à nouveau son café cul sec et posa sa tasse sur la table. Au même moment, Roger arriva. Il rejoint Caroline au bar, et Damon devina qu'elle venait de le larguer. Seulement, à sa grande stupéfaction, Roger serra Caroline dans ses bras et partit tranquillement, comme il était arrivé.

— Andie ?

— Oui ?

— J'ai besoin d'un autre café, se dégonfla-t-il avant de courir jusqu'au bar.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Caroline. Allez, lance-toi !

— Facile à dire, Madame la reine des ruptures express.

— Ne dis pas ça, ça n'a pas été facile, soupira-t-elle sous le regard incrédule de son ami.

— Bon, j'y vais, déclara-t-il, son café avalé aussi rapidement que les autres.

— Bonne chance, chuchota Caroline.

Lentement, Damon s'approcha d'Andie.

— Andie... Andie... Andie, murmura-t-il en joignant les mains devant lui. Salut, Andie.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Damon ? demanda-t-elle en rigolant. Tu es bizarre.

— Andie... nous deux, c'est fini.

La jeune femme le regarda, bouche ouverte.

— Est-ce que... est-ce que tu as entendu ?

Andie posa une main sur son propre coeur.

— Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle en articulant chaque syllabe.

Elle se mit à respirer bruyamment.

— J'ai... j'ai besoin d'air, dit-elle en suffoquant.

D'un geste rapide, Damon lui tendit le sac en papier qui avait contenu les chaussettes qu'Andie lui avait offertes. La jeune femme se mit à inspirer et expirer dans le sac en papier. Elle se dirigea ensuite en direction des toilettes. Lorsqu'elle fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêta au bar et salua Caroline. Après une courte conversation, Andie serra la blonde dans ses bras, avant de quitter le bar, l'air serein.

— Mais comment as-tu fait ça ?! demanda Damon à Caroline, bluffé.

— Je dois avoir un don, répondit-elle simplement, le sourire aux lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Stefan à Elena, qui paraissait contrariée.

— C'est rien, c'est juste que j'avais mis mon panier rempli de linge sur la machine à laver pour garder la place pendant que j'allais chercher de la lessive au distributeur, mais apparemment quelqu'un l'avait déjà réservée.

— Comment ça ? s'indigna-t-il, tandis qu'Elena lui indiqua du regard la femme qui lui avait volé sa machine à laver.

Furieux, il avança vers l'inconnue.

— Vous connaissez le règlement aussi bien que moi, ma petite dame : cette machine était celle de mon amie, alors vous allez lui rendre sa place immédiatement !

La femme regarda Elena, puis Stefan. Elle soupira et céda à sa demande.

— Et voilà, dit le jeune avec satisfaction lorsqu'elle fut partie.

— Wouah, tu es mon héros, dit Elena, admirative.

— Mais non, voyons, répondit Stefan, à la fois gêné et flatté.

— Si si, je t'assure, insista Elena en replissant la machine à laver. Quoi ? demanda-t-elle comme il la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

— Tu... tu ne tries pas ton linge ?

Elena soupira.

— Je suis bête, répondit-elle en vidant la machine. Bien sur, je dois faire une machine de pantalons, puis une avec mes blouses,...

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... Tu dois séparer les blancs et les couleurs.

— Ah, dit-elle simplement, un peu embarrassée.

— Elena, est-ce que tu as déjà fait une lessive ?

— Hé bien... non, admit-elle, c'était la bonne qui s'occupait du linge, à la maison. Mais j'ai des copines qui l'ont déjà faite, ajouta-t-elle.

— Laisse-moi te montrer, dit gentiment Stefan.

Patiemment, Stefan lui expliqua tout ce qu'il fallait savoir en matière de lessive. Une heure plus tard, Elena fut cependant déçue de constater que tout son linge blanc avait viré au rose.

— Oh non, murmura-t-elle, découragée, en tenant devant elle une chaussette rouge qu'elle avait oubliée au milieu de ses vêtements blancs. Je suis trop nulle.

— C'est la première fois, ça arrive, dédramatisa Stefan.

— Je me sens vraiment stupide, soupira Elena en se dirigeant vers le dernier chariot vide.

Cependant, la femme qui avait tenté de lui voler sa machine à laver tout à l'heure accéléra et prit le chariot juste avant qu'Elena ne puisse le prendre.

— Excusez-moi, madame, mais ce chariot est à moi, dit poliment Elena.

L'inconnue lui sourit d'un air ironique.

— Votre nom n'est pas écrit dessus à ce que je sache.

— Je l'avais vu avant vous et j'allais le prendre, vous avez fait exprès de me doubler !

— Vous avez des preuves ?

Elena perdit soudain patience : brusquement, elle grimpa dans le chariot et s'installa à l'intérieur, les bras croisés.

— Très bien, dit-elle d'une voix déterminée. Vous le voulez, prenez-le. Mais vous devrez me prendre avec !

L'inconnue sembla hésiter puis partit en marmonnant entre ses dents. Stefan, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, félicita Elena.

— Bravo, tu lui as bien cloué le bec ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Je sais !

Euphorique, Elena agit sans réfléchir et embrassa Stefan. Lorsque le baiser cessa, le jeune homme était tout retourné.

— Stefan, ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle, un peu gênée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

— Génial, répondit-il en se retournant, sans remarquer qu'une machine à laver était entrouverte, pile à la hauteur de sa tête.

— Oh mon dieu, Stefan ! s'écria Elena lorsqu'il se cogna la tête contre le hublot et tomba par terre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Bonnie à son frère qui avait un pansement sur tête, allongé sur le canapé.

Elle retira son manteau, et Enzo entra à son tour dans l'appartement.

— Elena et moi on a fait la lessive, expliqua-t-il en poussant un gémissement de douleur car sa soeur venait de soulever le pansement pour voir la taille de la bosse.

— Je ne chercherai même pas à comprendre, répondit-elle.

— Je suis vraiment nulle, se lamenta Elena en montrant à Bonnie l'état de ses linges blancs.

— ça alors ! s'exclama Caroline. Tous tes vêtements sont roses, c'est génial !

Bonnie, Elena et Stefan échangèrent un regard amusé.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? demanda Damon en entrant sans frapper.

— J'étais sur le point de leur annoncer que je suis à nouveau avec Angela, dit Enzo avec un sourire.

— Et moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec Bob demain, renchérit Bonnie. Nous avons brisé un couple, je suis une garce mais j'adore ça !

— Je crois que tu as bu trop de vin, ce soir, dit Enzo en respirant l'haleine de la jeune femme.

— Tiens c'est marrant, dit Damon, vous avez détruit un couple, tandis que Caroline et moi nous avons chacun rompu avec quelqu'un.

— Andie et Roger ? demanda Bonnie.

— Andie et Roger, confirma Damon.

— Hé, venez voir, le gros tout nu organise une soirée ! s'exclama Enzo, debout face à la fenêtre.

Tout le monde fut près de lui en un instant.

— Mais pourquoi ce type porte-t-il un pull over ? demanda Caroline.

— Ce n'est pas un pull mais des poils, rectifia Damon en plissant les yeux.

Les trois filles poussèrent un gémissement de dégoût.

— En parlant de poils, commença Damon, vous voulez que je vous raconte la blague avec les deux...

— Non ! s'exclamèrent en même temps les cinq autres.

— Puisque c'est ainsi, je ne dis plus rien, déclara-t-il, vexé.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence encore quelques instants, observant par la fenêtre leur voisin naturiste et ses amis poilus, avant de se dire bonne nuit et de se séparer.


End file.
